Beautiful
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: After Shinichi and Shiho are finally back to normal because she's made a permanent antidote, Shinichi takes the time to admire her beauty.


**A/N:** A little one-shot for a slowly turning AixConan fan. But still ShinRan for life! Glossary at the end for any terms used.

**Summary:** After Shinichi and Shiho are finally back to normal because she's made a permanent antidote, Shinichi takes the time to admire her beauty.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan.

**xXx**

**Beautiful**

**xXx**

Shinichi couldn't believe it. There was finally a permanent antidote to the APTX. After three years of waiting, it seemed like forever to the young meitantei, but he was no longer stuck in the small body of Edogawa Conan. Well, in a few moments he wouldn't be. He'd just swallowed the pill, and was awaiting for the growing pains that were to shortly follow.

Ai had taken the pill, too. She was waiting to change in the bathroom, while he in his room. Yes, they were in fact in Shinichi's old house, which, at night, which it was now, looked like one of those creepy haunted mansions with all the tree branches hanging over it. Ai had called him around nine o' clock. and after a small talk about the pill, both had swallowed it, deciding on his house for some reason he wasn't quite aware of.

Soon, during his thoughts, the pain began.

xXx

A tall male stepped out of the bedroom. He simply wore a white t-shirt and blue-jeans. He had rather messy but short brown hair that didn't even reach his shoulders, and blue eyes that held such knowledge. He was Kudou Shinichi.

Not Edogawa Conan.

A small smile came onto his face. He'd heard a scream not so long after his, coming from the bathroom. No doubt that if anyone were walking by at this point they would have run away, thinking this house was haunted. Well . . . maybe.

"Oi, Haibara! Daijoubou?" he called, liking the familiar sound of his voice and quite glad it was coming from his lips and not a bowtie this time. A slightly familiar voice answered him, as he only heard her voice as Miyano Shiho once before.

"Hai."

He was waiting for the door to open, holding his breath, for some reason he didn't quite understand why. When Shiho stepped out, he blinked.

She still had that curly, reddish brown hair, but it was slightly longer when she aged. Her blue eyes were what Shinichi was currently looking at, and they were looking back at him. She stood still as he watched her, dressed in the same outfit but a red shirt for her. She borrowed some of his mother's old clothes. They fit her in all the right places, too, he noticed. She was um . . . bigger, in the chest area, and Shinichi quickly looked away from there but not quick enough, for a blush had started to form.

He looked lower, all the way to her legs before back up at her. She hadn't moved yet, nor had she told him to stop staring. Though she was wondering why he was staring at her in the first place, he's seen her a lot before, right?

But only one time as Miyano Shiho.

Sherry. At that time, she was covered in blood. He didn't get the chance to really admire her then.

But now he did. She was beautiful.

Yes, Shinichi thought Shiho was beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. Well, perhaps sexy . . .especially with that questioning look she was giving him.

"Ne, you have a perfectly good view, Kudo-kun," said Shiho after what was probably oh, ten minutes of staring. "Did you like what you saw?"

At that question, his cheeks went a darker red and she raised an eyebrow. He loves Ran. So why was he blushing at her?

"You're beautiful, Shiho."

-FIN-

Terms:

Hai - Yes  
Ne - Hey (or maybe Say?)  
Daijoubou - Are you alright?

**A/N:** Like? This wasn't really going anywhere...just a nice little one-shot. : ) I might do an actual ShinichiShiho fic later, if I get inspired by an idea. I sort of have one but have no idea where to go with it. I'll see what I can do, but Angel of Darkness will have to be finished first...I'm just lazy with updating it. By the way, does anyone know the japanese word for Beautiful? I knew it once, but forgot...

Later days!


End file.
